1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drilling processing apparatus for a rimless lens and a lens grinding processing apparatus to grind and process an edge of a lens for a point frame (hereinafter, abbreviated as rimless lens) and to drill a hole for fixing the point frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, for example, there has been well known a lens grinding processing apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid Open Nos. H8-155945 and 2000-218487 or the like) which automatically drills a hole to fix a frame for a point frame and grinds and processes an edge of a lens for the point frame (rimless lens), or a drilling processing apparatus for the rimless lens for drilling a hole for fixing the point frame (see Japanese Patent Laid Open Nos. H8-155806, H9-290399 and H11-10427).
In these cases, since a size of an attachment for fixing the point frame to the rimless lens is not constant, a size of a diameter of a hole drilled into the rimless lens has to be changed as well.
Also, relating to a lens holding member which contacts with a refractive surface of an eyeglass lens by pressure, there have been well known a lens grinding processing apparatus utilizing an universal joint (see Japanese Patent Publication No. S54-11032, Japanese Patent Laid Open Nos. S57-201160, H9-225798 and 2002-370146, U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,433, EP Laid Open No. 995546A1 or the like).
However, in the conventional arts as above mentioned, they are difficult to retain a main shaft of a tool such as a drill for a drilling in substantially perpendicular to the refractive surface of the rimless lens by only a movement of the tool, and they are likely to occur a grow in size of a device if attempting to provide the main shaft of the tool so as to be in substantially perpendicular to the refractive surface of the rimless lens.
In addition, when the refractive surface of the rimless lens is provided so as to be in substantially perpendicular to the main shaft of the tool by merely inclining a lens rotating shaft itself which holds the rimless lens, the device cannot help being complicated and large scaled in size.
Furthermore, according to the conventional arts, because the hole for fixing the frame cannot be drilled in substantially perpendicular to the refractive surface of the rimless lens, the attachment for fixing cannot be attached in fine appearance, as a result, the point frame which an eyeglasses wearer desires cannot be attained.
Also, in the conventional lens grinding processing apparatus utilizing the universal joint as stated above, because it is structured that a lens absorption member is fixed at one part of an opposed end section of a pair of lens rotating shafts and a lens retainer utilizing the universal joint is fixed at the other part of the opposed end section of the pair of lens rotating shafts so that the lens retainer is attached along the refractive surface of the eyeglass lens fixed to the lens absorption member, a slanting and adjusting of the eyeglass lens cannot be carried out when the eyeglass lens is held by the lens absorption member and the lens retainer.
As stated, since the slanting and adjusting of the eyeglass lens cannot be carried out, it was extremely difficult to fine adjust the curved refractive surface of the eyeglass lens in perpendicular to the main shaft of the tool.